It Happened One Morning
by Queen B. Rose
Summary: Love happens anywhere and anytime. Saturday morning seems to be the perfect time for our young couple.


**Hello lovelies! Another oneshot, with my favorite OTP.**

 **I dont own the KND, that belongs to Mr. Warburton**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter : Early Mornings**

 ** _She laid back, feet propped up, legs crossed, and music coursing through her lobes. Slight vibrations through her ringlet loops and raspy vocals, humming the tune of a song from her favorite blues artist, B.B King. A chill Saturday morning, cycling every weekend. The bang, splat, zoom of distant cartoons on the portable tv on her nightstand. Mellowed by the strong aroma of peppermint_** ** _chamomile_** ** _tea, wafting through the room. Snuggling up in a lush polyester midnight blue robe, working her way off the lush recliner that molded to her petite frame. Planting those fuzzy pale slipper on the soft shag carpet, with little resistance from her seat, her light body moved toward the door. Long strong smooth legs carried her weight easily. A slight twist, pull, step to the left, and pull once more, closing the door behind as she exits her room. Cool crisp air bites at her face, gently she wraps her plush protective layer around, sealing it with the fuzzy white belt around her waist. Coddling the warmth of her cup, reaching the edge of the raining of the balcony outside of her abode. Looking over, she observes a scene change from the night before. Covered now the green rolling hills, in a white blanket of snow. She smirked, blew out a warm puff of air, raising her tea up with both hands, ingesting the hot liquid._**

"Numbuh 5 didn't think we'd get snow dis early." **She stated as she continued watching over the city she grew up in. Barely registering her balcony door opening.**

"Hey Abby, check out the slush!" **her longtime friend bellowed**

 **She sighed** "Baby, how many times does Numbuh 5 have ta say, first names are prohibited. You know that sugah." **She eyed the round boy, taking a sip of her now warm tea.**

"Aw, come on Abs, it's just us, besides, I like calling you by your name." **He blushes**

 **She laughs,** "Alright, alright… but only here sugah, ya know Rach would have a fit if she heard ya. She is even more strict since we joined the TND."

 **Hoagie ran his hand through his shaggy auburn hair,** "Yeah… you're right, she needs a boyfriend… or girlfriend, no judging." **He smirked raising his hands defensively**

 ** _Abby just shook her head, one of her best friends stood before her, fifteen years old barrel chested with mid length hair, a nose ring, and tinted glasses. At the moment he wore his brown sweat pants, and cloud print long sleeve shirt. Abby knew, he had a crush on her, but he never directly asked her out. Only joked about them getting together. It had been years since he'd mention her sister, Cree, unless asking about how college was treating her. Honestly, he was the same ol Hoagie, puns and all, with more proportion to his weight, longer hair, a nose ring, and sans the aviator hat and goggles. He still loved to fly and was still considered pretty smart, as well as a handyman of sorts._**

"So Hoags, what's got you out here so early? Abby knows nobody is up dis early. The good toons don't come on til 0800." **She wondered aloud**

 **Again he nervously ruffled his hair,** "Well… uh… I… just figured I get an early start… uhh today." **He stammered** "You know just one of those days."

 ** _Abby knew that wasn't the case, but she let it slide. She knew that he sometimes did rise early to watch the sun come up, but it wasn't often. Hoagie was know to be a very deep sleeper and enjoyed his rest on the weekends._**

"Mhmm, if ya say so sugah."

 ** _He let out a sigh of relief, he'd actually planned on waking up early on Monday morning since it was a school day, but he knew she'd be out here. She had been every Saturday since, he could remember. Hoagie eyed his best friend as she continued to look over the horizon._**

' _Man…it's so hard to keep from staring… can't say she isn't easy on the eyes. She's even sexier than Cree.'_ ** _He thought_**

 ** _Abby was still taller than him, she often changed her hair in various styles, and this morning it was out in an afro. He loved when she wore her hair out, it just seemed so natural to him. Parts of her hair hung in her face, covering the little parts her hat usually does. Currently still in her bedroom attire, blue robe and white slippers, with her gold loop earrings. He wondered if she ever took them off, as she sipped tea from one of her many mugs that she collected. The present one was labeled_** _'Jive Momma',_ ** _which nobody knew where she got them, but like her candy stash, there sure was a lot of them._**

' _Well at least I have a backup plan on what to get her for her birthday.'_ ** _He lamented._**

 **He spoke up getting her attention once more,** "Well, I thought it'd be a nice sunrise, but hey I guess the snow won. I was going to go back to bed, but figured you'd be up… so eh, here I am." **He gestured, having taken a seat on the balcony railing.**

 **Abby chuckled,** "Yea here ya are, airplane slippas and all." **She gestures**

"I'll have you know these slippers are comfortable! Why change a good thing?"

 **She laughed,** "Boy stop, Abby knows what you mean, exhibit 'A'..." **She too gestures to her wardrobe** "If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Some things don't need to change, but Abby does need mo tea.. Boy let's get inside before we freeze to death." **She motioned with her cup toward the door**

 **Hopping down, Hoagie opened the door with a bow.** "Milady…"

 **She just shook her head and walked inside. Hearing the door close, she asks** "Wanna cup?"

"Yeah, what kind are you drinking today?"

"A mixture of peppermint and chamomile, you know Abby likes it sweet." **She states rustling around in the cupboard to find another cup for him**

 ** _Finding a light blue mug, she inspects it, smirks and starts to prepare his tea. Humming as she did so. Hoagie just sat on the stool next to the nook, mesmerized by the simple task._**

' _How is it even when she is making tea, she is so beautiful?'_

 **Abby placed two tea bags into his cup, while she waited for the water heater to warm up.**

"Hey Abs, I'm surprised you don't drink coffee, I only see you drink tea, how come?"

 **Looking up from her chore, she walks over and leans on the counter.** "You see baby, Abby has a weak spot for coffee, eva since that incident with Cuppa Joe, Abby prefers to only drink a lil coffee. Even though Abby hates to say it, Coffee is too much caffeine for Abby to handle."

"Hmm, I almost forgot about that, but you know you could do de-café or get the non-caffeinated drinks at Starbucks. You know, start small and work your way up." **Hoagie suggested**

"Hot dang, now why didn't Abby think of that? Abby's been avoiding the stuff like the plague. I know I don't say it much, but boy you sho are one smart cookie." **She squeezed his hand, again he blushed.**

 ** _Abby realizing what she did, causally let go and returned to the task at hand, hoping he didn't notice her ears heat up. Both sat in silence, minus the blues playing in the background, until the water heater went off. Thankful for the distraction, Abby busied herself with making the beverages._**

"Do you want one lump or two?"

 **Confused he answered** "Huh?"

"Sugah… One or two cubes? Abby usually has five, but she figured that'd be too sweet for you."

 **He smiles,** "Nothing is sweeter than you, but two is fine…" **He replied**

 ** _She froze with the box of sugar cubes in her grasp, thankful that her back was to him. She was sure he'd see her face heat up even more. She cleared her throat, finishing the tea, handing it to her partner, while grabbing her own._**

"Oh boy, hush… Come ova to the couch, it'd be more comfortable than that ol stool you'd been sitting on."

 ** _He looked at the mug, noticing the text read 'Fly Guy', as he got up to join her on the sofa._**

"Neat mug, this is going to be my permanent cup whenever I come over. I already call dibs!" **he claimed**

 **Abby smirked as she snuggled up on the sofa,** _'Well, Abby did get that mug thinking of him, but Abby won't tell him that.'_ **She thought**

"Fine by me baby, lord knows Abby has a ton of mugs up there. Now let's see what's on T.V, it's still too early for the good stuff." **She proposed**

 ** _She started to flip through the various channels on the small portable, hoping to finds something to entertain the duo._**

"Well sugah, looks like we got da news, soaps (Soap Operas), reality T.V, or old reruns of Power Rangers, yo pick."

 **He groans,** "Ugh, Power Rangers are soooo lame, we can watch some soaps. Maybe Raymundo is back foiling the plans of his twin brother, who wanted to replace him and left him for dead." **He stated dramatically in his best faux Spanish accent.**

 ** _Settling on Raymundo and his evil twin brother Raul, the two enjoyed their tea and let their minds wander or get engrossed into the drama which transpired. Though Abby didn't really know much about the current dilemma on the small screen, she seem to follow the story fairly well. She refrained of asking to many questions, not to disturb Hoagie. Hoagie on the other hand, though he was following the drama, was having an internal battle of his own. Both were sitting on Abby's sofa in close proximity, so he vaguely paid attention to the show._**

' _Man, oh man… man, should I? Hopefully she won't think I'm being too upfront or obvious. Maybe I can just stretch and reach over… no, no. How about cough and casually place my hand on the back of the sofa. Naw the first one seems more feasible… shoot, I'll just wing it.'_

 ** _Abby having finished off her tea, she leaned forward to set down her mug on the coffee table, Hoagie seized his chance. Slipping his arm over the sofa in a natural resting position, awaiting for Abby to return to her spot. Repositioning herself, she realized something was different, a sudden closeness to her companion. Coolly she settled her head on his shoulder, praying he didn't feel or hear the frantic beating of her heart._**

' _Well dis is new, Abby didn't expect the fly boy to be so bold. Just play it cool gurl, if Abby freaks, den Abby knows da boy will freak too. Abby you got dis gurl.'_

' _Booyah! The eagle has landed baby! Score one for the Hoagster! Eh…. Now what? Should I just stay like this or…crud, why is my heart so loud, if I just ignore it maybe she won't hear it…Whoa, she placed her head on my shoulder… wh…what does that mean!? Chill Hoagie ol boy, she hasn't slapped you so that's good…right? Yeah, yeah it's cool, it's cool.'_

 ** _They both just sat there for a while, contemplating their own emotions, the drama long forgotten. Slowly their agitated hearts calmed, during which they considered what should happen next, where do they go from here? Hoagie, had a crazy idea, but he was gonna go for it. Damn if he got slapped or not, he had to try. Maybe then he would know if she truly had any feelings for him._**

"Hey Abs…"

"Hmm?" **She responded now, that she had gotten comfortable on his shoulder**

"Could… could ya look at me for a sec?" **He stammered**

"Boy, what is there ta…" **Instead of seeing his eyes, she felt his lips on hers. Shocked she stiffened up, while he stayed still out of fear. Noticing that he wasn't moving, probably because of being nervous, she leaned into it. Glad that he finally decided to make a big move, she would meet him half way.**

' _Whoa… she kissed me back, she fucking kissed me! Ohh, her lips…gosh their soft…'_

' _Hmm, Abby's surprised, dis boy isn't half bad. At least he can use that mouth for something good.'_

 ** _The two continued their make out session, completely forgoing the show. Time seem to be lost on the new couple._**

"Soo, what happens now?" **He asked as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.**

"Now…Abby gone keep kissin her boyfriend, and enjoy some cartoons."

"Boy…Boyfriend?" **He smiled**

"Well, Abby ain't kissin just a friend, so dat makes ya Abby's man… Her boyfriend. You got a problem with dat?"

" Heh, I'm cool with that… Now I can finally call the great Abigail Lincoln, my girl."

"Boy stop, Abby just glad you came ova dis mornin."

"I see, the best things happen in the morning."

Again hope you enjoyed the short story. One of my many views on how they got together.

Until we meet again lovelies!


End file.
